tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 1.27
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> First Khandhaka >> 1.27 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIRST KHANDHAKA V. THE UKKHEPANIYA-KAMMAS (ACTS OF SUSPENSION)for not acknowledging, nor atoning for, an offence Chapter-27 1. 'A Bhikkhu against whom the Ukkhepaniyakamma that follows on not acknowledging a fault has been carried out ought to conduct himself aright. And in this, this is the right conduct: he ought not to confer the upasampada--he ought not to give a nissaya--he ought not to provide himself with a samanera--he ought not to accept the office of giving exhortation to the nuns--if he have accepted that office, he ought not to exhort the nuns--he ought not to commit the offence for which the Ukkhepaniya-kamma that follows on not acknowledging a fault has been carried out against him--nor any offence of a similar kind--nor any worse offence--he ought not to find fault with the proceeding (that has been carried out against him)--nor with (the Bhikkhus) who have carried it out--he ought not to accept from a regular Bhikkhu reverence, or service, or salutation, or respect, nor allow him to provide a seat, or a sleeping-place, or water for the feet, or a foot-stool, or a foot-towel for him, nor to carry his bowl or his robe, nor to shampoo him--he ought not to harass a regular Bhikkhu with a complaint that he has failed in morality, or in conduct, or in doctrine, or in the mode of obtaining a livelihood--he ought not to cause division between a Bhikkhu and the Bhikkhus--he ought not to wear the outward signs of being a layman, or of being a follower of some other doctrine--he ought not to follow the professors of other doctrines--he ought to follow the Bhikkhus--he ought to train himself in the training of the Bhikkhus--he ought not to dwell under one and the same roof with a regular Bhikkhu, whether in a place formally declared to be a residence, or to be not a residence, or in a place which is neither the one nor the other,--on seeing a regular Bhikkhu he ought to rise from his seat--he ought not to touch a regular Bhikkhu, either inside or outside (of the residence)--he ought not to raise objections against a regular Bhikkhu's taking part in the Uposatha ceremony --or in the Pavarana ceremony--he ought not to issue command (to a junior, inhibiting him from going beyond the bounds, or summoning him to appear before the elders)--he ought not to set on foot a censure against any other Bhikkhu--he ought not to ask another Bhikkhu to give him leave (to rebuke that Bhikkhu)--he ought not to warn (another Bhikkhu whom he supposes to be offending)--he ought not to remind (another Bhikkhu of a law against which he supposes that Bhikkhu to be offending)--and he ought not to associate with the Bhikkhus.' __________________ Here end the forty-three duties which follow on an Ukkhepaniya-kamma for not acknowledging a fault.